


Darling

by DaughterofProspero



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Love, Marriage, POV First Person, Poetry, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofProspero/pseuds/DaughterofProspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's warning to her mischievous new husband. No doormat, she. Not by a long shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

Darling, I’m fearsome, do you understand?

I’m vicious incarnate, do you understand?

You wanted a challenge, you’ve got one, you’ve got one,

You heard enough warnings: You had this all planned

 

Darling, you’re laughing, what is it I said?

Am I that enchanting? What is it I said?

We’re both doubled over, how charming, how charming,

What makes you believe I’m a book that you’ve read?

 

Darling, I’m smiling, is that not enough?

You got what you wanted, is that not enough?

Now try keeping up, dear, I dare you, I dare you,

They say love is sweet, but I much prefer rough.

 

Darling, you’re foolish, do you not know why?

Prepare yourself, _honey_ , do you not know why?

You say that you know me, how stupid, how stupid,

You tamed what I let you, I’m made to defy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago. Might have been for a class? Making up rhyme schemes is slowly becoming a theme here...talk about (potentially) writing yourself into a corner.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
